Star Fox episode 1
"A Shock to the System" On a routine mission to the planet Venom, Star Fox leader James McCloud goes missing. Corneria turns to his son Fox for leadership. Featured Duels James McCloud vs. Venom Operative Duel already in progress. Venom Operative has 500 LP remaining, two cards in their hand and controls King of the Feral Imps (2300/2000). James has 2800 LP remaining, no cards in his hand and controls Zubaba Knight (1600/900) and Zubaba Buster (1800/600). James' turn James overlays Zubaba Knight and Zubaba Buster in order to Xyz Summon Number 44: Sky Pegasus (1800/1600). James uses 1 overlay unit to activate Sky Pegasus' effect to destroy King of the Feral Imps. Sky Pegasus attacks directly (Venom Operative: 500 -> 0 LP). Pigma Dengar vs. Venom Operative Duel already in progress. Venom Operative has 1000 LP remaining and no monsters on the field. Pigma controls Gorgonic Guardian (1600/1200). Pigma's turn Pigma attacks directly with Gorgonic Guardian (Venom Operative 1000 -> 0 LP). Peppy Hare vs. Venom Operative Duel already in progress. Venom Operative has 1900 LP remaining and no monsters on the field. Peppy controls Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack (2600/2200). Peppy's turn Peppy attacks directly with Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack (Venom Operative 1900 -> 0 LP). Fox McCloud vs. Bill Grey Bill's turn Bill sets a monster face down (Jade Knight) and sets one card (Limiter Removal) face down. Fox's turn Fox draws. Fox summons Geargiattacker (1900/100) and attacks Bill's set monster Jade Knight (1000/1800). Jade Knight's effect activates after it is destroyed allowing Bill to add 1 Lv4 Light Machine Monster from his deck to his hand. Bill adds Victory Viper XX03. Fox sets one card face down and ends his turn. Bill's turn Bill draws. Bill summons Victory Viper XX03 (1200/1000) and then activates Power Capsule to activate Victory Viper XX03's effect to raise its attack by 400 (1600/1000). Bill then activates a second Power Capsule to activate Victory Viper XX03's effect to raise its attack by 400 again (2000/1000). Bill attacks Geargiattacker with Victory Viper XX03 (Fox 4000 -> 3900 LP). By destroying Fox's monster Bill activates Victory Viper XX03's effect to Special Summon an Option Token (2000/1000), he then attacks Fox directly with the Option Token (Fox 3900 -> 1900 LP) Bill then ends his turn. Fox's turn Fox draws. Fox activates his face down card Call of the Haunted to revive Geargiattacker from his graveyard. Fox then summons Geargiauger (500/500). Fox then overlays Geargiattacker with Geargiauger to Xyz Summon Gear Gigant X (2300/1500). Fox then equips Air Cracking Storm to Gear Gigant X permitting him to lower Bill's LP to equal his own if Gear Gigant X destroys a monster. Gear Gigant X attacks Victory Viper XX03 but Bill activates his face down card Limiter Removal, doubling Victory Viper XX03 and the Option Token's attack (4000/1000). Fox then activates Limiter Removal from his hand which doubles the attack of Gear Gigant X until the End Phase (4600/1500). A replay occurs and Gear Gigant X destroys Victory Viper XX03 (Bill 4000 -> 3400 LP) Fox then activates the effect of Air Cracking Storm lowering Bill's LP to equal his. (Bill 3400 -> 1900 LP). At this point the duel is called off by General Pepper.